Lola Luftnagle
Lola Luftnagle (originally "Lola LaFonda") is the alter ego of Lilly Truscott which she uses as a disguise when attending celebrity events where Miley is dressed as Hannah. Personality In order to help Miley keep her secret, Lilly attends all Hannah Montana events wearing a disguise and posing as Hannah's companion and assistant "Lola Luftnagle". Lilly first comes up with the name "Lola LaFonda" for her alter ego in the episode Miley Get Your Gum, but she would later settle on Luftnagle in It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To and that name is used in all subsequent episodes. Lilly claims that Lola is the "daughter of oil baron Rudolph Luftnagle, and sister of socialites Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle." She describes herself as "(Hannah's) brilliant friend Lola" , being a "sophisticated international jetsetter" . When Lola is too excited to talk, she emits a distinctive, high-pitched Eep-sound. Lola likes to eat shrimps and sushi. In the first two seasons, Lola's celebrity crush is Orlando Bloom. This is even referenced in the show's title song The Best of Both Worlds. In The Test of My Love, Lola fills in for Hannah at Traci's "Putt-Putt for puppies charity event", ruining it completely when she spots Orlando Bloom and goes after him, yelling "Orlando! You don't understand! We're meant for each other! You can't run away from destiny!", whereas in season 3, she refers to him as "Snorlando Bloom" . Lola is not dating Mike as said in He Could Be the One. Instead she is dating Justin Timberlake, according to an Internet rumor she has "no idea" who started it. Lola loves dogs. In Miley Get Your Gum she holds a dog named Thor (who is never to be seen again), and in Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star, Hannah and Lola attend the "Animal Rescue Foundation", where Lola gets handed over a dog as soon as she enters the studio, saying: "Oh look! It's a little Lola dog for Lola! Hello, who's the little Lola? Who's the little ... Oh. You're a little leaky Lola." This is interesting because normally Lola is ignored completely by other people. Sometimes, Lilly gets a little upset because the times Miley has told people she is Hannah Montana, Lilly says she is Lola Luftnagle, and people say, "Who's Lola?" In I'll Always Remember You, Lilly says: "(Siena) didn't know who Lola was! Look at me! I wear Day-Glo wigs, I dress like a Japanese cartoon character! How can she not know who Lola is? (...) Lola's real to me." In Season 4, when Miley finally showed the world her secret, Lilly also took off her wig for the last time. Appearance Lola wears a lot of jewelery like rings, necklaces, huge earrings and bangles together with a brightly colored wig. In season 1, the hair colors are red, purple, bright blue and orange. In season 2 we can see red, rose, white, purple, and pink wigs, most of which are short. In the seasons 3 and 4, the wigs are longer than in the first two seasons. The colors change from blue to purple, rose, pink and white. Also in season 3 and 4, Lola is wearing high heels from time to time. On some outfits the letter "L" can be seen. Emily Osment has said that she has over 80 wigs for Lola, and that her personal favorites are the purple and white wigs. She also said in a backstage interview that Lola has some very tight pants that are impossible to sit in, and that she is more like Lola than Lilly. She also stated in an interview that she loves Lola's clothes[ and just wants to keep them. Ashleigh and Molly Luftnagle, Ashleigh played by Emily Osment and Molly played by Miley Cyrus, are not any relation to Lola. References by other characters *In It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To, Traci Van Horn says about Lola "What a loser" and "She's just so uncool". *In the same episode, Traci calls her "Lola Loser Giggle" which is a reference to Emily Osment's part on Spy Kids 2 and Spy Kids 3D as Gerty Giggles. *In Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting, Guillermo Montoya says that Lola is "colorful". Also in Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting, Colin Lasseter refers to Lola as "Cutie with the tomatohead". *In Yet Another Side of Me, Dahliano says to Lola "Sweetness, you're adorable, but you look like Raggedy Ann threw up all over you!" *In Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart, Traci Van Horn refers to Lola as a "bitter anime character". *In Super(stitious) Girl, Zack Martin refers to Lola as "Highlighterhead". *In Come Fail Away, the producer of the show asks Hannah "Is the purple pixie really here or am I just overtired?" *In Kiss It All Goodbye, Jackson says: "I think that Lola wig did some serious damage up there." Trivia *Lola never wears a green wig. *In Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free, for an instant Lola and Hannah wear each other's wig. *In Take This Job and Love It, Lola and Hannah swap their outfits. *In Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone, Lola is together with Hannah on the front page of the magazine 'The National Inquiry'. *In Super-Stitious Girl, Hannah tries a blue Lola wig after having lost her own blonde wig. Gallery Lolaluftnagle-season3.jpg Emily-osment-hannah-montana-wigs.jpg Wodwhm-10.jpg Lola playing golf.jpg Hannah4.jpg 009HNAPGF Emily Osment 003.jpg Category:Alter-Ego Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Dissociative Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Scapegoat